whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire: The Masquerade books
Exact release dates are not known at this time. Books in italics are the book(s) corresponding to the "Year of" theme for that year. See also: Dark Ages books, Vampire: The Dark Ages books, Victorian Age: Vampire books. First Edition 1991 * Unknown Dates: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook, Vampire Storytellers Screen, Vampire Players Guide, The Succubus Club, , , Ashes to Ashes, 1992 * Unknown Date: Who's Who Among Vampires: Children of the Inquisition Non-canon * 1991 ** Blood Nativity (Atlas Games) Second Edition 1992 * Unknown Dates: Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition, Vampire Storytellers Screen Second Edition, Vampire Storytellers Handbook, Players Guide to the Sabbat, Milwaukee by Night, The Hunters Hunted, , , A World of Darkness 1993 * Unknown Dates: Vampire Players Guide Second Edition, Storytellers Handbook to the Sabbat, Dark Colony, Clanbook: Nosferatu, Clanbook: Malkavian, , Chicago by Night Second Edition, Book of Nod, , , , Book of the Damned 1994 *''April'' **April 22: New Orleans by Night *''May'' **May 13: Clanbook: Tremere *''June'' **June 24: The Kindred Most Wanted *''July'' **July 16: Clanbook: Ventrue, Los Angeles by Night *''October'' **'Elysium' *''December'' ** Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand * Unknown Dates: Clanbook: Toreador 1995 - Year of the Hunter * Unknown Dates: The Inquisition, Giovanni Chronicles I: The Last Supper, D.C. by Night, Clanbook: Tzimisce, Clanbook: Setites, 1996 * October ** * Unknown Dates: Prince's Primer, Giovanni Chronicles II: Blood and Fire, Clanbook: Lasombra 1997 - Year of the Ally * October ** * December ** * Unknown Dates: Montreal by Night, Ghouls: Fatal Addiction, Clanbook: Ravnos, 1998 - Year of the Lotus (see also Kindred of the East books) * Unknown Dates: , Giovanni Chronicles III: The Sun Has Set, World of Darkness: Hong Kong Revised Edition 1998 * October ** Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition ** Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition (limited) ** 1999 - Year of the Reckoning * February ** ** * March ** * Unknown Dates ** ** ** ** ** 2000 - Year of Revelations * April ** * June ** June 7: Vampire: The Masquerade — Redemption, Vampire: The Masquerade — Redemption (Collector's Edition) ** June 12: ** June 26: Clan Novel 11: Brujah * July ** July 10: ** July 24: , Clan Novel 12: Tremere, Predator & Prey: Vampire * September ** * October ** ** Clan Novel Anthology ** October 16: Clan Novel 13: Nosferatu ** October 30: * December ** * Unknown Dates: , , Nights of Prophecy, Transylvania Chronicles IV: The Dragon Ascendant, 2001 - Year of the Scarab * February ** February 19: * March ** March 19: Clan Novel Trilogy Tremere 1: Widow's Walk * April ** April 2: ** April 30: * May ** May 14: * June ** June 11: Midnight Siege * July ** July 23: The Gilded Cage * August ** August 20: Sins of the Blood * November ** November 12: New York by Night * December ** * Unknown Dates: 2002 - Year of the Damned * January ** January 14: * February ** Guide to the Anarchs * April ** * June ** June 3: Havens of the Damned * July ** July 15: Encyclopaedia Vampirica * August ** August 5: Mexico City by Night * November ** November 25: State of Grace 2003 - Time of Judgment * January ** January 20: Caine's Chosen: The Black Hand * March ** March 3: Counsel of Primogen * April ** April 28: Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom * June ** June 2: * July ** Chaining the Beast * August ** August 11: Lair of the Hidden * October ** October 6: ** October 20: The Red Sign * December ** December 1: Ventrue Chronicles 2004 - Time of Judgment * January 14: ** ** * January 26: ** Vampire: Clan Novel Saga Volume III - Bloody September * February 23: ** Assamite Kukri Dagger * April ** Clan Novel Saga Vol. 4: End Games 2010 November * November 26 ** VTM/ ** VTM/ 2011 April * April 1 ** (free) ** 20th Anniversary Edition September * September 16 ** Category:Game Books Category:Vampire: The Masquerade